You Know November Has Come
by AbysswalkerZero
Summary: Wobble Street was a great place for the band to crash for a while, but they all saw the eviction notice. Now that the band has to get up and move again, who knows where they'll end up, and what adventures they'll find along the way? Yep, a 2D x Noodle, so don't read if you're offended by that. That being said... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

2D woke to his alarm in the Wobble Street house. Tiredly, he flopped his hand about on his bedside table until he hit the 'off' button. The lamp cast light through the entire room, illuminating the mess that he lived in. He managed to stumble out of bed and sneak off to the shower, wearing the sweatpants he slept in. Murdoc didn't let any of 'em turn up the thermostat, so he took to wearing them at night.

A brief shower made him feel much better. Back in his room, he picked some clothes to put on. It was never anything as dramatic as the tossing across the room like in the DoYaThing video. He just sort of piled things he didn't want to wear on the floor. He finally settled on his oldest and favorite shirt, the one from the Demon Days era; the T-Virus t-shirt. He grinned slightly. He was in a zombie mood today.

The hallway welcomed him with a pleasing lack of Murdoc. Every once in awhile the stupid git would wake up early just to torment him as he went to work, and he was glad for the lack now. He stepped out and stretched tiredly. The sound of a door opening mid-yawn scared him, but quickly he realized it was just Noodle's room. "Mornin', lil luv," he said, finishing the stretch.

Noodle was tired but smiled, eyes blearily twinkling behind her purple hair. "Good morning, D-san. Did you sleep well?" she asked in a sleepy voice that 2D found adorable.

"'Eah, I fink so... Yew feel like sum breakfas'?" he smiled down at the little guitarist.

She rocked on her feet, then grinned. "Hai. Last one there has to cook," she said, and bolted for the stairs.

"Aww, no fair!" 2D whined, chasing the pajama-clad teen.

Noodle, of course, won. She teased the slightly disoriented 2D as he stumbled to the stovetop. "I want a four-course meal, with pancakes, bacon, french toast, and potatoes."

He looked at her amusedly for a moment. "Toast an' eggs ih' is."

She punched his arm, laughing as he put bread into the toaster. As he worked, she sat down and twiddled her thumbs. Within minutes he was cursing at the complexness of it all. "Dammit, th' eggs ain' cookin' right..." he muttered to himself.

"Here, I will help," Noodle said, gently pushing 2D away from the egg pan, taking control of it while he buttered their toast.

He smiled at her as the second toast popped up. "'Fanks, luv, you're a lifesaver. Wifout yew, I'd 'ave no breakfas' 't all."

She laughed as she scooped the eggs onto their plates. "Welcome. I am rescuing my breakfast too, you know."

"Good point," he looked embarrassed, "ere'd you learn to cook better than me, 'nyways?"

"D, it is not not hard to cook eggs!" she giggled, "All you have to do is make sure they do not burn."

"Oh, tha's th' part I missed."

They smiled and laughed as they sat down. The breakfast wasn't a hearty one, but it was one of their daily habits, to wake up and eat breakfast together. After all, sure as hell no one else was going to make them breakfast. Murdoc was pretty much in a constant state of hangover, and Russel... Well, he couldn't really fit in the building. So it was efficient to have breakfast together. At least, that's how Noodle was justifying 2D's side of it. To be honest, she just enjoyed the company of the black-eyed singer.

"I 'ad an int'restin' thought," 2D said, a thoughtful look on his face.

Noodle snapped back to reality and looked at him. "What is it, D?"

He looked sheepish for a moment, then tentatively said, "Promise yew won' make fun a' me or nuffin?" To which she nodded.

"'ell I star'ed finkin' 'bout 'ow I still look like a teenager," he said morosely, "'nd I 'as finkin' 'bout 'ow my 'air is sti' blue. I fink I stopped gettin' older."

She giggled a little bit, breaking her promise.

He looked up at her, obviously distraught. "I'm serious! I mean, wha' if all Murdoc's smacks 'n th' 'ead 'ike... Stunted me, or somefin?"

She quickly saw his point and became more grim as well. "I suppose it's possible, D-san, I do not know much about that sort of thing. But I would not worry about it, you look handsome as ever."

Only after did she realize what she had said. For a moment, she panicked; she hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Oh god, what would he think of her now? He'd probably-

"'Fanks, Noods, yew def'nitly know 'ow ta get me ta stop stressin' over it." He interrupted her mental suicide with one of his gap-toothed smiles, which made her stomach feel strange.

Noodle stumbled over her words, "I didn't - I mean, I wasn't..."

"Takin' ih' back, eh luv?" 2D asked teasingly, watching her uncomfortability as he munched on the last of his toast.

"No! I just... I do not know." She finally gave up trying to weasel her way out of it, a blush creeping up her cheeks as 2D smiled.

She looked back up as he stood. "Well," he stretched one last time, "I gotta ge' goin', luv. Duty calls, an' all tha." She stood as well, hugging the skinny man, and received a kiss on the forehead. It sent her heart on a marathon, and she hoped he couldn't feel it pounding in her chest as it was. "'Fanks," he said quietly, disengaging from the embrace.

He walked to the door, Noodle trailing behind as if twined to an invisible wire. On the way there, Noodle heard 2D sharply intake breath as he stopped walking. Then, out came the little orange bottle, four pills rattled into his hand, and he quickly threw them in his mouth and swallowed. Noodle simply looked on in dismay. 2D turned around, seeing her there.

"Aww, don' worry 'bout me, luv. I'm jus' fine," he said, in an unusually perceptive moment. He smiled again at her, then walked past the posted eviction notice and out the door, leaving Noodle with butterflies in her stomach and a worried expression on her face.

2D got home early that day, shouting a "'Ey Russ!" up at the giant drummer, and getting a wave in return. Murdoc was playing some of their old records in his studio as he opened the door. He eerily heard his own voice echo down the hall, barely audible:

_"Picture, I'm a dreamer,_

_I'll take you deeper,_

_Down to the sleepy glow..."_

He walked into the kitchen, vaguely bothered by hearing it. Then, he remembered the eviction notice, and backtracked. The little paper said a bunch of legal stuff that usually made his head hurt, so he skipped around looking for a date. Finally he found it. His big black eyes widened slightly, and he murmured under his breath, "Aw, shi'."


	2. Chapter 2

The notice said they needed to be moved out the next day. Which is how they ended up with almost all of their stuff shoved in a storage unit, with them renting hotel rooms for a few nights. There were two rooms, and it was planned to be Murdoc and 2D in one, Noodle in the other, with Russel staying around the area of the hotel. However, they hadn't really thought the Murdoc-2D situation out.

"GE' BACK 'ERE, FACEACHE!"

2D sprinted into Noodle's room, jumping over the room's bed to hide behind. "Save me, yew guys!"

Before Russel could ask what was happening from the window, Murdoc stormed in, a snaggletooth snarl on his face. "Where is he, Russ, I swear ta Satan, I'll kill the li'l bastard."

"Wait, dammit, wait a second," Russel shook his head. "What'd he do?"

Murdoc roared, "'E threw my bass on the floor!"

2D popped up from behind the bed, to Noodle's distress, and said, "I di' not! I tripped ove' ih', 'cause yew -"

He was cut off as Murdoc lunged over and punched him in the face over the bed, and was only stopped from further assault by Russel's big hand reaching in the window and grabbing him. "Calm down! Go back and retune your bass, it's not a big deal, man." With that, he tossed the angry, cursing Satanist back into the hallway and closed the door.

"Are you alright, D-san?" she asked, already kneeling by the injured 2D. His eye was probably bruised, but it was hard to tell yet. He blinked and lifted himself up onto his elbows, as if trying to clear his vision. She reached out and lightly touched the growing bruise concernedly. It seemed to rouse him, and he winced a little but smiled weakly at her.

"Well, the ol' git can still hit pretty 'ard," he muttered. Then he seemed to notice Noodle's look of worry. "Oh, don' worry, luv, I'm awright. Black eye ain' bad. An' fanks Russ," he said, raising his voice to the massive man outside the window, "I was finkin' 'e was gonna kill me."

Russel rolled his eyes, though no one noticed, what with his white eyes and such, and said, "No problem, D, jus' as long as ya'll don't kill each other."

The big man walked off, leaving 2D on the floor with Noodle. She looked at him again, and felt anger rise up in her. Why was Murdoc constantly hitting 2D? He never meant it, even when he did bad things, so why did Murdoc always turn it into an excuse to beat him? Her thoughts were interrupted by 2D's groan of misery. "An' now, I got'a go back and share a damn room wif him... "

Noodle stood up and offered him a hand up as she spoke. "You could stay in this room, and I will stay in the room with Murdoc," she offered.

2D laughed as she helped him up (he really didn't weigh much) and said, "Nah, I coul' nevah do tha' ta yew, Noodle."

"Well, then, stay in here with me?" she inquired, and her heart jumped.

He glanced around, considering how it would work. "'Eah," he sighed, "I coul' sleep on th' floor, jus' 'ere. Woul' I bother ya?"

She shook her head emphatically. She was going to suggest that he didn't have to sleep on the floor, they had a bed after all, but she didn't have the courage to say it. Next thing she knew, 2D was picking up the hotel phone. "What are you doing?"

"I was gon' get us room service," he said, smiling at her, "Wot yew want fo' dinner?"

They settled on simple hamburgers, and began the waiting game. As they waited, 2D looked around the room. "'oly shi'! Tha' shower's huge!" he exclaimed as he poked his head in the bathroom. "Ih's like a whole 'nother room in there!"

Noodle laughed, walking over to look. "It is not that big," she said, looking at the glass box. It was slightly longer than a bathtub, and about as wide as two put together, but it was flat like a shower floor.

"Oh, 're yew serious?" 2D said, staring wide-eyed at the thing on the other side of the room. She didn't look immediately, getting caught up in the way his eyes turned white with the lighting in the bathroom for a moment.

"What?" Noodle asked, finally looking that way. She didn't believe it either: It was a jacuzzi, about big enough for four people comfortably. She knew Murdoc had gotten identical rooms, and apparently he wanted a jacuzzi.

"I din' even know 'otels could 'ave jacuzzis!" 2D ran over to it, but before he could mess with it, there was a knock at the door. "Oh, tha's th' room service, I fink," he walked out of the bathroom with Noodle and went to get their food.

They were met with a man who set their food on the table in the main room. As they thought he was leaving, he set three large bottles on the table, and, with a look of suspicion at 2D and Noodle, retreated. "Wot? We din't..." 2D trailed off as he realized the man was gone, back out the door with his small cart.

"Why do we have these?" Noodle asked him, looking at the bottles.

He shrugged. "'Well, tha's Vodka, whiskey, and wine. I guess we got part a' Murdoc's order." A sinister smile came across his face. "Well, tha's three bottles of alcohol 'e won' be gettin'."

Noodle laughed. "What are we going to do with it? We should give it to him."

"No way," 2D emphasized, "I plan on drinkin' ih'. Screw Mudz." He grabbed one of the glasses that came with the bottles and poured some of the whiskey into it as they began eating.

Partway through the hamburger, he downed the small glass in one gulp. He set it back down and as he was pouring a second glass, Noodle spoke up. "Are you not going to pour one for the lady?" she asked sarcastically.

2D looked up in surprise. "Well, I woul' luv, but yew're awful young ta be drinkin'. Don' wanna end up like me, or Murdoc," he shivered at the thought.

_I am not a child!_ she thought. Frustrated, she grabbed the bottle after he finished pouring and took as big a gulp as she could stand. It was not the first time she had had alcohol; Russel had let her have a sip of brandy during the recording of Demon Days, but that was barely anything comparatively. The burn of the whiskey made her force herself to swallow it, and as she tipped back down and looked at 2D, the world spun.

"Oh, uh, Noodz, I don' fink tha' was a good idea..." he looked at her carefully.

She smiled and blushed, the alcohol making its way into her system. "Why not? I am not a little girl," she said, setting the bottle down.

2D looked distressed. "Well, yeh, I know, but tha' was a pretty big swig ya jus' took, and this's pretty 'eavy alcohol -" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oi, did you two get my damn booze?" Murdoc asked through the door.

Noodle said loudly enough for him to hear, "No, Murdoc-san, we don't have any alcohol here," then giggled lightly enough that he couldn't hear it.

2D had to restrain a laugh as well. "Damn it, fuckin' 'otel staff musta screwed it up..." they heard him mutter, and then the slam of his room door.

They both burst into laughter, 2D wheezing as he mocked Murdoc, "Fuckin' hotel staff musta screwed ih' up," he said in a rough voice, and that made them laugh even harder. After a bit of steadily decreasing laughter, Noodle hiccupped, making them repeat the cycle until they were both completely asphyxiated. They sat up from on the floor and 2D poured them both a glass this time.

"To trickin' Mudz," he said, raising his glass unsteadily, "An' stealin' 'is booze."

****Noodle raised her glass, still slightly giggling, and clinked it against his. She thought as she drank it, _Well, I never expected this would happen_. But she was happy it was.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more drinks, 2D took away the bottle and said, "Tha's enough drink fo' yew, youn' lady."

Noodle gave him her saddest puppy eyes as she held out her glass. "Please, D-san? Please?"

2D laughed and shook his head. "Look at yew, yew're 'lready drunk!"

She smiled evilly. They were sitting on the floor around the coffee table in the main room, with 2D leaning up against the end of the bed. She crawled around the table in front of him with the same expression on her face until she was practically in his lap. Then she leaned in slowly, past his face, and breathed in his ear, "Please?"

2D's eyes were wide, his body frozen as she took the bottle from his hand. She planted a light kiss on his cheek, and said "Thank you!" gleefully as she raced over to her side of the table. He blinked a few times in confusion, rubbing the back of his neck. Before he could say anything though, Noodle bolted upright, setting the bottle down. "Jacuzzi!" she exploded out of her seat, nearly falling. 2D got to his feet and helped her stand up straight. She giggled and hugged onto him, making him nearly fall too.

He couldn't help but laugh himself as she pulled him toward the bathroom. "Luv, we're in our clothes!"

He realized his mistake as she looked up at him tauntingly. "Would you rather we take them off?"

"Uh... No, I jus' mean, shouldn' we change inta summfink, for w-water?" 2D stammered.

She separated from him. "Good idea!" she exclaimed, and managed to walk over to her bag of clothes. 2D did the same, surprised at how tipsy he was. Searching through the bag, he couldn't remember if he had packed any shorts, but he vaguely remembered worrying about swimming if the hotel had a pool. Finally, he found his swimming shorts. They were the same color as his hair, and he smiled at the memory of getting them. Russel, of all people, had gotten them for him as a Christmas present. You'd never be able to fit him in a department store now, though.

He heard Noodle get up and say, "Okay, D-san, do not look this way," and then she giggled.

"Yew keep yo'self turned aroun' too, luv," he responded, quickly changing himself. He liked these shorts because they didn't look like short-shorts on his long legs, as most did. They reached modestly down to his knees.

"Okay, you can look now," Noodle said after he had been standing there a while.

He promptly turned around, finding Noodle in a bikini top and shorts. He couldn't help but give her the male rundown: Her top wasn't too small, but it was tastefully revealing of her small breasts. Her shorts were as tight as a bikini bottom, but slightly less revealing, instead accenting her petite hips. The entire set was a dark green, making her eyes shine in comparison.

She was also giving him a look-over. His body was covered in nicks and scars, including the occasional bruise, but he wasn't unattractive. The injuries made her want to do two things: Hurt Murdoc very, very badly, and kiss each one of the wounds. She only identified this second feeling after a moment of consideration, and was surprised with herself, blushing.

"Come on!" she giggled as she pulled him into the bathroom. They looked at the jacuzzi in puzzlement for a moment, trying to figure out how to make it work. Eventually, Noodle found the small lid you flip up to reveal the controls, giggling and hiccupping slightly as they messed with the buttons. 2D finally got it to start filling, and they rejoiced, getting into the hot water. It took a while, but eventually the thing filled up all the way, and they were immersed in pleasantly hot water.

They each took a side, stretching out in the jets. 2D was tall enough that he could put his feet up on the other edge, while Noodle's disappeared into the swirling white water. Noodle looked over at him as he began chuckling for no apparent reason. "What?" she asked, his laughing beginning to make her giggle again as well.

"There's a jet, right 'ere," he pointed, laughing as he explained, "It's startin' to tickle! 'Ere, come see."

Shuffling around, they switched positions, Noodle sitting where he had been. She began laughing as she found the jet he was talking about. "You are right!" she squealed, happily squirming in the jet.

After a bit, they lapsed into a drunken silence. 2D realized he ran a serious risk of falling asleep in this hot tub. His eyes fluttered, and he fought to keep them open. The alcohol had its way, though, and his eyes closed to a kind of half-sleep. Noodle noticed this as well, and watched his eyes close. As he breathed slowly, she quietly slipped up next to him and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his thin torso. His breathing didn't change, so she didn't move.

2D opened his eyes sometime later. He had had the strangest waking dreams, there had been someone dragging him under a lake. Slowly, the world came into focus around him, the buzz of the alcohol still strong. The water in the jacuzzi was at the best lukewarm. He looked right, then left, which is where he saw Noodle, wrapped around him, smiling slightly.

"Good morning," she said, green eyes sparkling with the effects of the whiskey.

He blinked a couple of times at the Japanese girl, realizing for the first time how beautiful she had become. "'Ey, luv, sorry, I must'a dozed off a li'l bit."

She snuggled up to him further. "It is okay. You were not asleep for long. You are cute when you sleep." The alcohol gave her bravery to say things that normally would never have made it outside her head.

Surprise made its way into his face. "Well... Fanks, Noodz," he had no idea how to treat this unexpected affection from Noodle. "Yew're damn beautiful, yo'self."

At that, she hid her face against his chest, giggling nervously and blushing red. They stayed like that for a while, until 2D had a strangely sober moment. "Noodle," he started, and once again she thought about how she loved how he said her name, 'New-do'. "Why're yew on me like 'is?"

She shrugged against his chest, and looked up at him. "Do you want me not to be?" she asked, a nervous smile on her face. 2D could actually feel her heartbeat on his chest.

"Nah, is' fine, luv. Water's gettin' a bit cold, though,"

He was right. In fact, it had gotten down cold enough that it was almost making Noodle shiver. "Want to get out?" she asked the blue haired man she was wrapped around.

Instead of answering, he picked her up bridal style and stepped of the jacuzzi. Noodle was giggling uncontrollably as he unsteadily set her down. There was water everywhere, and 2D almost slipped in it as he got them towels from the wall next to the sink. That made them both laugh again, trying to dry themselves off at the same time. Eventually they managed to get most of the water off and stumble out to get clothes. 2D figured he'd just put on a t-shirt or something with the shorts, and sleep like that, since he was going to be on the floor.


End file.
